One Day Remains
by HPhammer
Summary: Harry and Cedric longed to be together, Now they may have their chance. Warning: NC-17 SLASH HPCD Language Sex
1. Chapter 1 Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, The Title of the Story and The Title of the Chapters are titles of or lines from songs by the band alter bridge, i do not own these titles.

Summary: Harry and Cedric Finally Figure Out What They Truly Want.

Chapter One: "Looking Back I Clearly See What It Is That's Killing Me"

Rain rattled the windows as Harry sat in the library studying, or rather attempting to study for the latest essay for Professor Flitwick over the levitation charm and its practical uses. The sound of footsteps approaching caused Harry to attempt to focus on the parchment in front of him. The footsteps stopped and harry looked up to see Cedric Diggory, the seeker of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Harry looked back to his parchment, but at the last moment he caught Cedric's eyes and a shock ran through him and he immediately felt oddly uncomfortable, and shifted about nervously. Cedric was most definitely handsome, just as he had pictured it all those nights in his dreams.

Cedric didn't expect to see anyone in the hallway at this hour, least of all Harry Potter. Harry appeared to be working on an essay, but looked up as Cedric approached the table. He quickly looked down, but Cedric caught his eye before he looked back down completely. Cedric instantly wished he was holding Harry. All those nights of yearning to be with Harry suddenly seemed so possible to make real, he was right here with him alone. He looked back to Harry, who was now shifting rather uncomfortably. Was it possible that Harry felt the same for him as he did for Harry?

"Hi." Cedric decided to say.

"Hi." Harry replied. Oh how Harry wished he was in Cedric's arms. Cedric's cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Would you like to sit?" Harry asked.

"You don't mind?" Cedric asked back.

"No, it's not as if I'm making progress on this essay anyways. What brings you to the library this late at night anyways?"

Cedric was speechless; he was actually having a conversation with the guy he crushed on everyday and every night. Harry yearned to be on top of Cedric tearing his shirt off, taking in every inch of his toned body. Harry stood up.

"OH NO!" Cedric thought, He had to take a chance, it may be the only one he ever got. He needed to tell harry how he felt. Cedric stood up and quickly said, "Harry, I need to tell you something."

"YES! YES! YES!" Harry thought, maybe it would be exactly what he wanted to hear. Harry moved towards Cedric unknowingly. As Harry approached him, Cedric felt a chill run down his spine and lost his words. He grabbed Harry's arm praying that he didn't recoil. When Cedric's hand touched Harry, Harry's heart raced with excitement. Harry wanted Cedric more than anything at this moment, this was a dream come true. Harry grabbed Cedric's hand with his, and pulled himself towards him. Cedric felt as if everything was perfect at this moment, yet he was so nervous he was shaking and then he went for it. He bent down and pressed his lips too Harry's, bliss took over immediately. Harry's lips were soft and pressed harder fighting for dominance. Cedric took that moment to slip his tongue in. Harry was lost in the clouds; this was a moment he never thought would happen. He was making out with Cedric Diggory the hottest guy in school. Cedric was hard, very hard, and he could feel that Harry too was very hard. They both moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other. Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to taste Cedric. His hands fumbled for Cedric's belt. He undid it quickly and pulled his pants down to his knees. There it was, Cedric's cock, it was much larger than Harry had thought it would be. Cedric grabbed Harry's head and looked down at him, the look on his face said all Harry needed it too; he wanted this as much as Harry did. With no more reservations, he moved his mouth over Cedric's dick, and began to suck slowly moving his tongue around the head. Harry could feel his own cock straining in his trousers. Harry moved his mouth faster, Cedric moaned in pleasure.

"Harry, oh FUCK! That's good, Harry I'm gonna cum." Cedric breathed heavily.

"Cum for me Ced, I want to taste you." Harry moved his hand up and down the length of Cedric's cock that he couldn't get in his mouth, he could feel Cedric tense and then he felt it, the warm and tangy taste of Cedric's cum flowed through his mouth. He swallowed it quickly, and stoop up to kiss Harry. Cedric fumbled to undo Harry's pants, and the two boys took each other's shirts off and pulled each other close. Harry cleared the table of books with a quick swipe of his wand, and Cedric carried Harry and placed him on the table. He pulled Harry's trousers off and took his off the rest of the way. Harry whispered, "Please Ced, I want you in me."

Cedric replied with a nod, and lowered his head over Harry's very hard cock, and began moving his head rhythmically He then reached his hand down and slowly pushed one finger into Harry. Harry moaned with pleasure. Cedric obliged to the moan by inserting another finger, but ceased sucking his cock. Cedric then stood up and brought slowly put the head of his cock in Harry's ass. Harry whimpered quietly.

"It's ok Harry, it will only hurt for a little bit, but it will be worth it I promise you." With this, Cedric pushed deeper into Harry. Harry's face was strained in an apparent mix of pleasure and pain. Cedric knew he was large and prayed he didn't hurt Harry. He slowly pushed deeper and began moving in and out. Tears streamed down Harry's cheek in between moans of pleasure. "Oh Cedric, FUCK that feels good.

At that moment, a noise startled them both; they had been so busy they forgot they were in a completely public place. After the noise passed however, they heard nothing more, and Cedric began moving faster and faster. Harry was most definitely past the pain and now took him eagerly, whispering for more. At that moment everything froze. Cedric looked back in horror as one Draco Malfoy stood gaping at the scene before him. Harry opened his eyes when Cedric stopped and saw him staring in a different direction he followed his eyes. There stood Draco Malfoy, gaping, "What the fuck is going on here?!"

Time seemed to stop. The moment had been so perfect, and now Draco fucking Malfoy was going to go and tell the whole world what was going on. Cedric stood there in the library naked and rather dumbfounded. His still hard cock was in Harry's ass and Harry's arch-nemesis was standing there watching them. It was rather uncomfortable. He couldn't just pull out of Harry it would be painful for Harry, and Cedric really didn't want to stop. He loved being in Harry, he loved touching him He loved his scent.

Instead of turning around and running and screaming like Harry pictured Draco doing, he stood there for a moment in what appeared to be a daze. Then Draco turned on the spot, but before he could go anywhere, Cedric thinking quickly grabbed his wand from next to Harry and stupified him. Cedric pulled out of Harry as gently as he could. Harry made a few uncomfortable noises and gasped when Cedric was finally out of him. Cedric turned around to see Malfoy stop dead in his tracks.

Cedric bent over to grab his trousers. He could see Harry sit up and glare at Draco's motionless form on the ground. They would have to do something about Malfoy, they didn't need everyone knowing they had shagged in the library. Cedric pulled his trousers on and stood up, Harry was already dressed.

"Harry, what are we gonna do?" Cedric asked.

"I'm not sure," harry began, "but we have to make sure Malfoy keeps his big mouth shut."

Cedric nodded in agreement, "Harry, I didn't mean for it to go so far." Cedric whispered.

"Don't apologize, I wanted it, I've wanted it for a long time." Harry smiled back at him.

Cedric couldn't help himself, Harry's smile melted him. He leaned in for a kiss. And whispered in Harry's ear, "No matter what happens, I will be here beside you. I think I'm in love with you."

Harry could feel the tears well up, that was the thing he wanted most in the world, Cedric Diggory to be in love with him. He dreamed about constantly. Now it was truly happening.

Harry answered back, "I love you too, Cedric." This was the perfect moment, the moment Harry realized he finally found happiness, true happiness. Looking back, he clearly saw, that what was killing him was life, without being in Cedric's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Buried Alive

Chapter Two: "I've Been Buried Alive in a World of Constant Sorrow"

Harry and Cedric contemplated how they should deal with Draco, and the only things that came to mind were to obliviate him, which would most likely end with him going to St. Mungo's, or simply make him swear not to tell anyone, unfortunately in that case, they would be at his mercy. They decided on obliviating him.

Draco's eyes opened, what had happened? Why was he on the floor in the library? He moved his head and began to sit up, his eyes fell upon two boys at a table about fifteen feet in front of him. It all came back to him. Potter had been taking it up the ass from Cedric Diggory, and the last thing he remembered was a jet of red light coming straight at him.

Cedric saw Malfoy awakening. This was not good. "Harry, we have to do something quickly he's waking up."

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted. A jet of red light collided with Malfoy's chest and he crumpled back to the floor. "Now we have a little more time" Harry grinned at Cedric.

Harry's smile had proven melting again and Cedric could not resist leaning down and kissing Harry again.

After a few moments of bliss, Cedric and Harry stood up; they quickly grabbed their bags and moved towards Malfoy's motionless form. They managed to pick up Malfoy together and began moving towards the front of the library. Harry was actually rather surprised no one had heard any of the commotion, including his own screams of pleasure. He stopped thinking about it immediately, as the memories only wanted him to drop Malfoy and jump on Cedric, but they would have to wait, things needed to be done. Madame Pince must have been in bed, or at least out of the library, Harry wondered if her and Filch were together in a broom closet somewhere, but grimaced at the thought and fought it away. They carried him out of the library and to the nearest stairs they could find. Harry thought of a rather creative way to dispose of Malfoy. They would obliviate him and push him down the stairs, then he would most definitely be going to St. Mungo's, and they would not hear from him for a long time.

Harry felt something grab his hair, and looked down to see Malfoy's eyes begin to open. They had to hurry or this plan was going to backfire. Malfoy began mumbling something that resembled "Let Me Go." He began to fight the hands holding him. Cedric punched Malfoy in the face sending Malfoy into sleep yet again. Harry looked at Cedric and Cedric shrugged, "What harm can it do? We're obliviating him anyways!"

"True enough." Harry said. They finally managed to find a suitable set of stairs, they laid Malfoy across the first step. Harry then pulled out his wand and prepared to cast the charm that would cause Malfoy to lose his memories. The little rat wouldn't be able to go around shouting to the four corners of the Earth that he had caught Harry and Cedric shagging. Harry pointed his wand and began, "Obliv-."

"Harry!" Cedric interrupted him. Harry was rather annoyed. Cedric could obviously tell, because he quickly said, "Harry, let me do it, if someone realizes what happened to him, they could come after you for casting the spell. I don't want that."

Harry was confused, "But if you do it, you could be implicated as well. I wouldn't want you in trouble either." Cedric looked as if he was thinking very hard. "We will do it together. If we do get caught at least we will be caught together."

Harry smiled at Cedric, he truly did love him. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, Cedric followed suit. "Obliviate!" they shouted. A flash of white light formed between them and Malfoy and then disappeared. Harry bent over to push Malfoy down the steps, when they heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"RUN!" Harry yelled. He grabbed Cedric's hand and they ran down the hall past the library. They kept running to another flight of stairs and began down them. They could no longer hear footsteps behind them, but they were certain whoever it was, they had found Malfoy.

"Turn here." Cedric said quietly. They came into a narrow hallway that seemed to stretch forever. They kept running until they manage to find a small door. They went through the door, Cedric who had been leading ran headfirst into a shelf holding what appeared to be cleaning supplies. Excellent they were trapped in a broom closet.

Professor Snape had heard something, he couldn't make out the voices but he could hear footsteps running away from the top of the stairs. He was almost to the top when he tripped over something on the top step. Snape tripped and fell, it was a good thing it was night time and there was no one in the hall to see. He felt ridiculous. He looked over to see what he had tripped over. He could see silvery blonde hair in the moonlight, and immediately realized who it was. Draco Malfoy was lying on the top step apparently clueless. Snape ran over to him and pulled him up. "Malfoy, why are you out this late, and why were you lying on the step?" Malfoy looked rather confused and stared into Snape's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry, but I seem to be lost, who are you?"

"Draco, it is Professor Snape, your head of house, what is wrong with you?"

"My head of house?" Draco asked rather bewildered.

"Draco, have you been obliviated? " Snape asked.

"Why do you keep calling me Draco?" Malfoy asked, again looking rather confused.

"Come with me now." Snape demanded. Before heading back down the stairs, Snape looked down the dark hallway, he could see no one, and he turned and began down the stairs.

"Ced, that was very close." Harry said with a rather worried tone. Cedric looked down but could see nothing in the blackness, but he knew Harry was there, he had been gripping him tightly for the last several minutes, hoping that no one would come down the hallway. So far their luck held. Cedric reached his hand for what he thought was Harry's face. He leaned down hoping that he would find Harry's lips. Luck must have been with him, because they were there. He and Harry stood there locked together in a passion. Harry broke the kiss for a moment.

"Ced, I love you."

"I love you too Harry." Cedric answered. Harry leaned into Cedric and placed his head on his chest. He prayed that this moment would last forever. So far in his life he had been buried alive in a world of constant sorrow, maybe this was the turning point.


	3. Chapter 3 Find the Real

Chapter 3: "I Wanna Love, I Wanna Feel, Find Peace, Find the Real."

They had been hiding in the broom closet for what seemed like an hour, although it was actually only about fifteen minutes. Harry broke the silence, "I think it's safe."

"I agree, if anyone was following us, they would have been here by now." Cedric answered.

Harry let o of Cedric and turned around. It was impossible to see anything in the darkness. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and said: "Lumos!" The tip of his wand instantly lit up casting light all over the small closet. He reached for the door handle and turned it. As the door opened, the light from his wand flooded the narrow hallway. Harry looked bewildered; he had no idea where they were. Cedric came up behind Harry.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" he asked quietly.

"No idea." Harry replied.

This was a moment the Marauders Map would have came in handy, but it was safely in his trunk in the Gryffindor dormitories. Harry moved his wand up and down the hallway. "Hey!" Cedric said, "Move your wand back to the right." Harry did as asked. He almost overlooked it, a small doorway was about twenty-five feet down the hall on the right side. They began walking towards it. Harry led with his light and Cedric stayed close behind him, occasionally looking back to see if anyone was coming. They turned through the doorway, a larger hallway ran perpendicular to the one they were coming out of, and a large picture of a bowl of fruit was on the left side of the wall a few yards down.

"Harry, I know where we are!" Cedric said suddenly, "We're near the kitchens." From here, Cedric knew how to get to his common room, as did Harry, however they were both rather puzzled and looked back, the doorway they had come through had been replaced with a stone wall and statue of what appeared to be a large cornucopia. Apparently the castle held many secrets Harry had not discovered. Harry looked at Cedric, "I'm guessing you can get to your dorms from here?"

"Yes," Cedric answered rather quickly, "But can you find your way?"

"Yeah it shouldn't be too hard." Harry answered back. Harry walked towards Cedric who had been admiring the cornucopia. "Good night Ced." Harry said, "I hope to see you again soon."

"Good night Harry." Cedric answered. He reached out and hugged Harry hard. He didn't want to let go, but it was very late, He bent his head down and kissed Harry. After what seemed like forever, they parted. Harry began to walk away, but before he got too far, he looked back and smiled. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too Harry." Cedric grinned. Harry turned around and walked rather quickly to the end of the hall and up the stairs.

The Gryffindor common room was deserted; it had to be at least one in the morning. He ran up the stairs to his dorm. The other boys were fast asleep. He dropped his bag and took off his clothes, he was exhausted. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, this was quite possibly the best night of his life. Tonight he may have finally found love, peace, found his real, with that he drifted off to sleep.

Cedric lay in his bed, he was so happy he had finally been able to tell Harry his feelings. He longed to hold Harry in his arms. He fell asleep lost in thought, he had finally found love.


	4. Chapter 4 Shed My Skin

Chapter 4: "Awake to the fact there's no going back to this world in which I was living"

Severus Snape had found Draco Malfoy lying on the top step of a stairway near the library. Snape led Draco down the stairs. About ten minutes passed until they managed to make it to the familiar hallways where the potions classroom and Snape's office were located.

Draco followed the man who called himself his Head of House. The trip seemed to take ages, until they finally came to a rather dark hallway in the dungeons. Draco had no idea where they were.

"Draco, sit down." Snape ordered. Draco did as he was told; he had no intention of defying Snape. The man had a very commanding persona and voice. Draco would admit to himself that he was afraid of him.

"Do you remember where you were when I found you?" Snape asked.

"I believe I was on a step on a staircase." Draco answered.

"Very well," Snape paused, "Do you remember what you were doing at five o'clock this afternoon?"

Draco looked confused, "What time is it at the moment sir?"

Snape looked irritated, "Don't worry about it; it's obvious that you don't."

"Draco, I need you to relax for a moment, I'm going to see if I can find a memory in your mind." Snape relaxed and turned around, he knew he shouldn't do this, but he needed to know if all of his memories were gone, he needed to figure out who did this to Draco. Snape turned around and pointed his wand at Draco, "Legilimens!" He shouted. Snape saw the last twenty minutes of time: Draco lying on the stair to Snape falling over him and bringing him to his office, aside from that there was blackness. Snape tried to look farther, but that was all that was there. Whoever had done this to Draco had wiped out his memory completely. Severus was not happy. Draco was his godson, he had a responsibility for him, what would Lucius say? He had to inform Dumbledore immediately, an investigation needed to be started immediately.

"Draco, I need you to come with me." Snape said. Draco nodded; he didn't need to be told twice. Draco go t up and followed Snape out of the office. They walked for what, yet again, seemed like forever until they came to the hall where the headmaster's office was located. As they approached the statue, which served as guardian to the office, was turning. Snape stopped abruptly. A tall and thin man of what seemed like great age came gracefully down the stairs and out into the hallway. He was wearing a purple robe with stars on it. His half-moon spectacles seemed to intensify the twinkling blue eyes. "Good Evening Professor Snape." The man said.

"Good evening headmaster," Snape replied, "We have a situation."

"It doesn't happen to involve Mr. Malfoy does it Severus?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes Headmaster," Snape answered, "I found him on the stairs near the library, it seems he's had his memory modified, he doesn't know where he is, or who I or he is."

The twinkle in the old man's eyes disappeared.

"Draco," Dumbledore asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Draco seemed startled that the old man was talking to him. "No sir, I do not."

Dumbledore looked at Snape. Unbelievably, Snape had a tear in his eye, Draco was his godson, and he no longer had a memory.

Harry and Cedric both awoke at the same moment, though unknowingly. Harry pulled the curtains open, and pulled the blankets off, most everyone else had already left the dormitory, the only bed where someone still slumbered was Ron's. Harry quickly got dressed and went down to the common room, which was also deserted except for a few first years sitting by the fireplace reading over a Daily Prophet. Harry walked out through the portrait hole and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Cedric woke up and pulled the covers off, he quickly got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall. As he crossed the entrance hall, he could see Harry making his way down the stairs, luckily enough for them both, the entrance hall was deserted.

Harry saw Cedric coming across the entrance hall. He blushed and thanked the gods that the entrance hall was empty. He ran to Cedric and threw his arms around him. Cedric bent his head down and brought his lips to Harry's, a moment of minty ecstasy ensued. Before they could get to into it, Harry found himself pulling away; he thought he had heard footsteps.

"Good Morning Ced." Harry said.

"Good Morning," Cedric replied, "How did you sleep?"

"Really well, better than I have in a long time." Harry answered.

"Let's go eat some breakfast." With that the two of them walked to the Great Hall a safe space apart so no one would suspect anything. They sat at their respective house tables. Harry managed to find Hermione reading a book and munching on some bacon. He sat next to her and cheerily said good morning. Hermione looked up from her book. "Good morning Harry," she said, "What has you so cheery?"

"Nothing, it's just a beautiful day that's all." Harry lied. Hermione stared at him.

Since when did Harry Potter sit at breakfast so thrilled? It was interesting; he was simply radiant with happiness. Hermione would get to the bottom of this. She looked up to the staff table, oddly enough, neither Dumbledore nor Professor Snape were there. She turned back to her plate and happened to glance at the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric Diggory, just like Harry seemed very radiant, not only that but he was staring at Harry. She turned back to her book, "That was rather odd," she thought. She looked across to see Ginny sitting across from her, "Good morning Ginny." Hermione said. She turned back to her book. She was going to figure out what was going on. Harry abruptly stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the library and research that essay Flitwick gave us." He said. Hermione nodded and thought nothing of it. A few moments later she caught movement out of her eye. Cedric Diggory was also getting up from his table and headed rather quickly to the doors.

Harry was walking slowly, hoping Cedric had seen him leave. Sure enough, a few moments later Cedric was behind him. "Hello love." He said.

"Hey Ced," Harry said, "You don't happen to know where we can have some alone time do you."

Cedric thought for a few moments. He had it, the prefect's bathroom. "Harry follow me." Cedric said. They walked for awhile up a staircase and down a couple of hallways. Harry had never been this way before, but Cedric seemed to know where he was going. At last they came to a door. Cedric reached for the handle and opened the door. It was a rather large bathroom, complete with a pool sized bathtub. Harry immediately sat out for the tub. Cedric closed the door behind him, and walked towards the tub. He caught Harry's hand and pulled him to him. He pressed his lips against Harry's. They instantly began tearing at each other's clothes.

Cedric could feel Harry's hard-on it was making him want to taste Harry already. Cedric took his shirt off and the ripped Harry's off. They pulled each other together and passionately kissed. Cedric brought his hands to Harry's belt. He undid it with quick precision and pulled his pants to his ankles. He knelt down and pulled Harry's throbbing cock out of his boxers. Cedric took as much of Harry's length in his mouth as he could and began sucking rhythmically. Cedric's own cock was hard against his trousers. Harry pulled Cedric to the floor. They pulled each other's pants off and laid there naked and entwined. Harry pulled himself on top of Cedric. Cedric pulled Harry down to his lips. Harry's hard cock was rubbing on Cedric's. Cedric could feel himself coming close to cumming. Harry took that time to stop moving. He pulled himself down, and moved his head down further. He pulled Cedric up and told him to flip over. Cedric obeyed, and knelt facing away from Harry. Harry bent down, he brought his tongue to a place that sent Cedric into spasms of pleasure.

That was quite possibly the greatest hour Harry had had in his life. They laid there in the bathroom together. He laid there in Cedric's arms. "Ced, I love you so much, and I never want this to end."

"I love you too Harry and I promise you, it will never end. I will be with you forever, and I will love you forever." Cedric said.

Harry lay back in Cedric's arms. He was awake to the fact that there was no going back to the world in which he had been living, and he was so thankful for that.


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Home

Chapter 5: "We Come To Find What We Take For Granted Keeps Us Alive In The End"

Harry had said he was going to the library if Hermione remembered correctly. But there was no trace of him having been here. She looked around at the many tables between the shelves and wondered about for some time before deciding Harry was not and had not been here.

"Where could he be?" she wondered aloud. Nothing but silence answered her. She turned on the spot and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

They laid there for what seemed to be hours. Cedric had fallen asleep, but woke up relatively quickly. He could feel Harry's warm body lying beside him. He smiled to himself. He had dreamed of this for so long.

Harry awoke suddenly. He felt the warmth of Cedric around him, and instantly calmed down. He had the dream again, the same one that had been plaguing him since the summer. He didn't want to think about it now. He turned around to see Cedric smiling at him.

"Sleep well?" Cedric asked.

Harry smiled, "Only because you're here." He mentally smacked himself, "How much cheesier can I be?" he thought. But Cedric only smiled. "We need to get dressed we've been here for about two hours." Reluctantly, Harry stood up and grabbed his clothes. He pulled on his trousers and then pulled on his shirt, when he was done and turned around Cedric was walking towards him. "You look so much better with your clothes off." He joked, "Come on love." They left the bathroom and walked down the hall.

Harry and Cedric headed for some stairs, it was getting late and Harry needed to get to the common room. As they approached the stairs, Cedric grabbed Harry's hand. "I hope to see you again soon Harry" he said.

"Me too, we could meet after classes tomorrow or Tuesday." Harry answered.

Cedric thought for a moment, "Tuesday would work." He said.

"Good, I can't wait." Harry said. Harry pulled Cedric to him. Cedric embraced Harry. He leaned his head down and kissed Harry. Harry never wanted to leave, but he knew he had to get back. He pulled away. "I've got to go Ced, Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where I've been. I love you." He smiled. "I love you too Harry." Cedric answered. Harry turned and climbed the stairs. Lingering for a moment, Cedric thought about how lonely he was without Harry touching him. But he looked forwards to Tuesday. He turned and began down the stairs.

After climbing two flights of stairs, Harry arrived at the seventh floor landing. He turned and began down the hall leading to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. Harry was not in the common room. Where was he? Surprisingly there was no on in the common room on this afternoon. She went and sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace deciding to wait until Harry arrived, in which time she would be questioning him thoroughly.

Not two minutes later Harry Potter climbed through the portrait hole. He walked down the short hall and into the common room. Hermione was sitting on the sofa staring at him.

"Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you!" Hermione began.

"I was in the library, I told you I was working on my essay." Harry said quickly.

"No you weren't, I checked the library I wondered through a very large portion of it looking for you." Hermione said. She stared at Harry. Harry seemed to falter under her gaze.

"Ok, so I wasn't in the library. Why does it matter where I was?" he asked.

"Harry, I was just worried about you." Hermione said. Harry looked at a loss as what to say.

"Well I'm sorry, we must have missed each other." Harry said.

"Harry, you disappeared for over two hours. Where have you been?" Hermione said.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Harry said not being able to think of anything else.

"It's three in the afternoon." Hermione said, "Harry what is wrong?" Harry felt confused, he didn't understand why he was trying to hide it so much. But he was afraid of the reaction she would give, she was his best friend though. He had to tell her.

Looking back, Hermione remembered someone following Harry. Cedric had followed Harry, they had actually been giving each other looks, "No way," Hermione thought, "Harry would have said something about –"

"I'm gay." He blurted. Hermione immediately knew what was going on, but she decided to wait and see if Harry said what she knew. "That doesn't explain where you were though." She said, "But that's ok, I know who you were with." She smiled. Harry gave her a dirty look, "How do you know?"

"Harry it's very obvious once you look at it. You and Cedric can't keep your eyes off of each other, shortly after you left he left." Harry looked like he was about to say something, but Hermione stopped him. "Harry, it's alright. You're still my friend, I don't care who you are choosing to be with, so long as you're happy."

Harry felt an enormous sense of relief. He couldn't help himself; he lunged at Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you Hermione" He said.

"Harry you're my best friend, don't worry about it." She grinned.

"Well, I guess now we've got to tell Ron." Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"He's my friend too; I think he has a right to know." He answered.

Hermione didn't feel that telling Ron was a good idea; he never exhibited a sense of being at ease with homosexuality. She noticed often how he would tense up when they would see two boys making out in the hall, although he never actually said anything. "Harry, I'm going to talk to Ron before we tell him, I don't know if telling him is such a good idea right now." She turned and walked out of the common room.

Harry was confused, why couldn't he tell Ron? That question perplexed him, but he ended up giving up. He sat on the sofa where Hermione had been several minutes earlier. He thought about the changes he had gone through in the last few days. He now took Cedric for granted, but he thought that could be a good thing, because no matter what happened, what you take for granted will keep you alive in the end.

"Headmaster, something must be done!" Snape bellowed.

"Severus, what can be done?" Dumbledore answered, "We do not know how or why this happened, as you have already said there was no one in the hall, and the charm was strong enough to wipeout even his subconscious." They had spent the last day trying to figure exactly what had happened to Draco Malfoy, unfortunately they hadn't came very far. "Severus, you say you found him at the stairs near the library?"

"Yes, he was lying on the top stair." Snape answered.

"I shall go speak with Madame Pince; she may have seen or heard someone that night in the library." With a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore disappeared down the stairs from his office.


	6. Chapter 6 Heavy

Sorry about the long wait, a lot of stuff has been going on, but it's all better now. I've also come up with what I think are some good directions for the story! Also as a quick note, the titles of the chapters in the drop box have been the titles of the songs by Alter Bridge, and the titles at the top of each chapter have been lyrics that I tie into the chapter at the end.I will now be using songs by other artists until the end when the title of the story comes into play. Also, thank you for the reviews, I'm glad so many of you enjoy the story 

Chapter 6: "All Your Weight, It Falls on Me, It Brings Me Down"

Hermione walked down the hall from the portrait hole. As she turned a corner, she ran into Ron.

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't see you there." Ron chuckled.

"Don't laugh, I need to talk to you," she began, "It's about Harry."

"Did you figure out where he was earlier?" Ron asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Well, where was he?" He asked.

"He was…Ron, I need to ask you something before I tell you." She said.

"Whats that?" He asked.

Just as Hermione was about to ask, two sixth year boys walked by them holding hands. She immediately looked at Ron. He was visibly tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He stared down the hall with a scathing look. "Can you believe those queers?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She knew she couldn't let Harry tell him now.

"They have the nerve to show their faces. Acting like there is not anything wrong with what they are, its disgusting. How can a guy go so wrong as to fuck his own kind?" Ron said. Hermione looked at him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ron, they are people and they have the right to be who they want and don't need you judging them." She scowled at him.

"Hermione, its disgusting, how can you sympathize with them?" He said. She looked hurt, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I can't. Not after that." She said. She turned around and walked back to the common room.

She looked back to insure Ron was not following her, he wasn't. She walked up to the fat lady. After saying the password, the portrait swung open. She walked through the hole and found Harry on the couch where she had left him.

Ron was wondering to himself what had just happened. "What could she want to talk about?" He wondered aloud. "Wait she still didn't tell me where Harry was!" He again stated aloud. He began down the hall towards the common room.

Hermione ran up and hugged Harry, whom had stood upon seeing her. "Harry, you can't tell Ron." She said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I just witnessed how he feels about homosexuality Harry, and its not good." She said. Harry looked confused.

"Do you think that's best?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She said.

"Hermione, I'm not going to be able to hide it from him forever." He said.

"Hide what?" Ron said. Hermione jumped. "Ron! I didn't see you come in." She said. Harry looked at Ron and then at Hermione.

Hermione knew Harry was extremely uncomfortable in this moment. Hermione walked towards Ron, lets go the library. "Wait." He said. "You never told me where Harry was earlier." Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry felt like hiding who he was was wrong, but if Ron truly felt how Hermione described him, he couldn't risk losing Ron as a friend.

"I didn't feel well, I went to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey." Harry said. Hermione looked thankful. Ron looked doubtful, then he said, "Oh ok, well glad to see you are feeling better then."

"I do." Harry answered.

"Madam Pince," Dumbledore said, "Was someone in the library last night?"

"Not that I am aware of." She answered, "If someone was it must have been on the other side otherwise I would have seen or heard."

"Very well then, I will just take a look around." He said.

"Very good Headmaster." She said.

Dumbledore had an idea of who had been in here, he hoped he was wrong.

"Draco, are you alright?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir." Draco answered.

"Draco I'm going to try something, I'm going to see if I can see anything again." Snape said.

"Go ahead." He answered. Snape stood up and walked to face Malfoy. He pulled out his wand and pointed at Draco. "Legilimens!" he shouted. Snape immediately saw nothing. Just black and the few memories of Dumbledore and himself talking to Draco. He didn't want to hurt Draco, but he felt it necessary to delve deeper, nothing could be taken away, only hidden. He pushed harder with his mind, and there it was, the boundary he needed to brake.

Little did he know, the table Dumbledore was now standing in front of was the same one Cedric and Harry had been using the night before. Dumbledore could sense that the Memory Charm had been performed here. Dumbledore returned to his office.

Ron turned around and Hermione followed him out of the common room. "That was uncomfortable" Harry thought. Harry was tired, although the sex was good, it was tiring. He walked up the stairs to the dormitories.

"Bloody hell!" he heard as he opened the door.

He looked in to see Seamus and Dean doing exactly what he and Cedric had been doing last night. "Harry close the door!" He heard. Without thinking he walked into the room and and shut the door. "What is going on here?" He inquired. Dean and Seamus both looked rather distraught, and all Harry could do was feel guilty for walking in. But before Harry could do anything, the door opened again, and in came Ron. As he gazed upon Dean and Seamus still on top of each other in shock, he made a gagging noise, and hollered: "What the fuck is going on here?"

Seamus and Dean quickly pulled the blankets over them and got off of each other. Harry felt guilty but was also rather relieved Ron had caught them and not Harry and Cedric.

Seamus' face was very red, and he began to speak: "Do you two mind? You could at least have the decency to turn around so we could get dressed." Harry did as Seamus asked, and he watched as Ron just stared. "I didn't know you were queer." He said. Harry knew before he turned around that Ron would regret that. "So what if we are?" Dean asked.

"Its disgusting." Ron answered, "I'm not friends with faggots." He left the room.

"Stupify!" Dean shouted. Before Ron could make it out the door, Dean's spell caught him in the back. Harry stepped back as he saw what was about to happen. Ron turned around. Dean was walking towards Ron, and without warning ran and kicked him in the chest sending Ron straight down the stairs. Dean stopped realizing he was naked. He looked at Harry and said: "You got something to say?" Harry looked at Dean.

"Dean, I have no problem with what I just saw, it's your life, you live how you choose, I wouldn't want to be judged, so I'm not judging you." Dean looked at Harry, "Thanks." He said.

Seamus got out of bed. Harry took point to look away, Dean and Seamus were not bad looking, but he couldn't do anything he'd regret. He took this point to walk out of the room and go after Ron.

Harry thought as he was walking down the stairs, how could Ron be like this? Why would he be like this? He was Harry's best friend, but Harry couldn't tell Ron. He had to make sure Ron kept his mouth shut about Seamus and Dean. It was obvious they didn't want other people knowing, before that he hadn't been aware of their relationship. All of that weight had fell on him, but he wouldn't let it bring him down. He would deal with Ron.


End file.
